Becoming A True Member!
by Red-Like-Lithium
Summary: /If there was one thing that everyone in Team 5D's knew...it was when to run./


_A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or the characters. I don't even know what the hell I did here._

_My excuse is that I NEEDED to write a 5Ds story again and that I think I used up inspiration on my ZEXAL one-shots. Sorry if I missed any typos. ANYWHOO, I hope it at least made everyone smile:)_

_Glad to be back._

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that everyone in Team 5Ds knew...it was when to run.<p>

After the five Signers (and Rua, of course) had gotten more comfortable around each other, they'd come to hang out in each others' company more often. And now that Yuusei, Jack, and Crow were renting out a place in Neo Domino instead of the remodeling Satellite, it made things much easier.

It was pretty normal. The WRGP was still a new concept among citizens and Jack kept ranting about how they should enter. Even though the others were perfectly fine with doing such a thing, they'd often turn away and state it was 'stupid' just to get on his nerves a little. At that point, Jack had been loosening up a little, but was still a bit too arrogant for Aki and the twins to fathom. Yuusei just rolled his eyes and Crow would tell Jack he being ridiculous.

Needless to say, the Poppo Time was an amusing spot to hang around at.

The six of them were getting used to life this way, though. Crow still spazzed out every time he saw city traditions, like fireworks or flee markets on the streets or even congressmen speeches. Yuusei would sneak a smirk and tell him to calm down before the rest of them were spotted with a lunatic like him. Crow never took offense because he knew Yuusei was joking and would continue to gawk.

Aki still laughs, remembering when Yeager had gone out in public to inform the citizens of Neo Domino that Director Godwin had "retired" and would not be seen by the press for the "rest of his days". Jack snorted and wondered why the "little clown" was lying. Aki punched him on the arm lightly. But Crow was completely amazed at the fact that someone could stand in public and not get shot on sight, holding Yuusei in a headlock to look at the sight with him as he gazed. Ruka asked he was alright, and Rua scowled in confusion.

The three members of 5Ds who _hadn't _grown up in the Satellite Sector wondered if it had really been so bad there, that someone could die just by speaking his mind. Yuusei confirmed it later.

But other than Crow's moments of utter astonishment, Jack's moments of narcissism, and Yuusei's moments of...whatever he had moments of, life as a full team was fun. Rua adored the older guys and Ruka looked up to them, too. Aki simply enjoyed the company after her years in Arcadia. After so long behind closed doors, it was refreshing to hang around...was 'normal people' the correct term here...?

And gradually, they were learning about each other.

Everyone knew now that Rua absolutely hated wild rice and spinach. And that Ruka's favorite movie was about a romantic story between a war hero and the love she left behind.

Everyone knew that Yuusei was not-so-secretly uneasy around any type of bug that wasn't a butterfly or moth. And that Crow simply could not _stand_ the smell of burnt rice and would ditch everything to escape it. That was just bizarre.

Everyone knew that Aki couldn't properly pronounce the Japanese word '_jujitsu_', and whenever she tried, it came it weird. She'd just blush and yell at anyone who snickered.

And of course, everyone knew _that_ about Jack.

One morning, Aki and the twins got together to walk over to the garage and visit. When they arrived, they found something that Rua laughed at.

Yuusei and Crow were sitting against the building, backs against the low walls of the Poppo Time. They actually looked pretty comfortable, considering the ground was rock and the walls were concrete. Neither of them spoke, just sat there.

"Umm..."

They looked up when Aki started.

"Oh, yo!" Crow exclaiming, grinning and waving a hand.

"What brings you guys here?" Yuusei asked, smiling slightly.

Ruka frowned. "Is...this normal, too?" She spoke from a new found experience with these people.

"...Yeah," Crow shrugged after a moment of thought. Yuusei nodded once.

"Um...why?"

"Why what?" Crow questioned, pursing his lips innocently.

Aki shook her head in exasperation. "Why are you two sitting out here like you're homeless? No offense but...it's strange, even for you two. And where's Jack?"

That's when Crow's marked face turned a little green and he shrank down into the ground a little. Yuusei's eyes narrowed and he put a hand to his head like the whole world just sucked at the moment. The twins' stares got real wide in utter disbelief at this reaction. After all, it was so out of character for Yuusei to show such a face and for Crow to _not_ be happy about something.

Eventually, Aki grew impatient and walked past the two boys, heading for the door. As soon as she reached out to turn the handle (to find Jack and see what was wrong), she heard protests. Crow and Yuusei were on their feet, rushing toward her.

"Don't go in there!" Crow cried, throwing himself past her and tackling the door to block it.

Yuusei put a hand on her shoulder, completely serious. "...I wouldn't. We're out here for a reason."

"I'm sure you are," Aki sassed him bravely. "But since neither of you will spill it, I'm going to march in there and see if Jack will." And she did, after prying Crow away from the door.

Rua and Ruka tell different stories about that day.

Rational Ruka says that Yuusei almost reached out to stop Aki, but then thought better of it, probably not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. Crow was freaked beyond belief. Five minutes after Aki entered the garage, she was racing back out with her nose pinched between her fingers and an angry voice shouting from inside. Crow's eyes got round, and he dragged Yuusei to catch up with the still running Psychic.

Rua tells it somewhat differently. Apparently after Aki had gone inside, she'd made is sound like "_Kya~_" and shot back out only seconds later with smoke behind her. Yuusei chased after her, dragging _Crow_ behind him. Yuusei always retorted to this part of the story. His tale ends with a man surrounded in fire stomping out of the door after breaking it with two samurai swords and fangs propping out from above his lips. Ruka usually smacked him gently on the top of the head while Jack glared at him.

When Carly first heard that particular story, she'd blushed.

Yuusei said it meant she was perfect for Jack behind the blonde's back.

Crow laughed, saying that women were turned on by the weirdest things. After which Aki smacked him not-so-gently atop the skull.

* * *

><p>But what everyone remembers even more vividly, enough for Rua not to have added his own twist, was when the new member learned of <em>that<em>.

It was just the guys at the Poppo Time that day. It was mid-morning, and all of them were dressed in a way they wouldn't go into public like.

Jack in his black T and pants, Yuusei in jeans and a white muscle shirt he picked up a while back, Bruno (he'd been around for a few weeks now) in shorts and a yellow long-sleeved shirt. Crow was the best though, completely shirtless and in boxers only. Not that he had to worry, he was around two people he'd grown up with and one who was a male all the same. The kids and woman weren't around...yet. So no one thought twice about it.

"Breakfast is ready," came the voice from up a few flights.

"Sweat!" Crow grinned, getting up from the couch and stretching. "What do we have today, Cup Ramen, boxed cereal? Ramen?"

"You said that twice," Bruno smiled knowingly.

Yuusei groaned. "Well that's pretty much what we live on with our budget."

"True."

"So?!" Crow yelled, rushing up the stairs to the kitchen. The two mechanics followed a little less enthusiastically, but hungry all the same. "What are we having? I'm starved-"

Bruno and Yuusei were only halfway up the stairs while Crow was already out of sight. Only for a moment though, because the orange-haired boy's face appeared from behind the doorway, his face screwed up in horror. As soon as Yuusei saw that expression, he stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" Bruno asked hesitantly, coming to a halt as well.

Yuusei blinked, looking over at him and opening his mouth to explain, but Crow cut him off. "Ah~ nothing, Bruno, it's all good! Jack's just making a gourmet breakfast for us~!"

"He...cooks?"

"Oh sure, sure~! Come on up, you can go in first. After all, you've never tasted his delicious concoctions before!"

Meanwhile, Yuusei was glaring at Crow with disgust in his gaze. Bruno tilted his a head a little, climbing up the steps once again. "Al...right... You guys are coming right?"

Yuusei just nodded, and Crow grinned a forced grin that his long time friend want to slap off his face. The shortest among them ushered Bruno through the door into the kitchen before practically flying down the stairs to Yuusei's side. "If he's going to be a true member of this group...he has to find out the hard way, like we all did."

"That's despicable."

"And it was still despicable when we had to suffer."

"I feel like we should rescue him..."

"Naw," Crow's lips got all wavy and nervous-like. "Right now, our only job is to prop the door open for him and run."

* * *

><p>When Aki, Ruka, and Rua saw the door to the Poppo Time swing open and a chair being dragged to keep it wide, they each lifted a brow curiously. They'd been coming to visit and were still a few yards away.<p>

When Aki, Ruka, and Rua saw the two young men hurry out the open door, one in a muscle shirt, the other without one at all, and run down the street in the opposite direction, all three of them didn't even gape.

Instead, fear pricked in their eyes, and all three of them gave chase, shouting at Crow that he'd forgotten actual clothes at the same time.

Of course they pitied Bruno.

But in order to join Team 5Ds, one had to experience this.

Bruno became an official member that day, after he, too, pounded down road after his _nakama_ who had left him behind, a terrified gleam in his wide eyes.

If there was one thing that everyone in Team 5Ds knew...it was when to run.

Jack stood in the open doorway, a neglectful, offended aura around him. He crossed his arms, a ladle in one of them, and invisible fangs seemed to poke from above his lips. He muttered to himself about all of those 'idiots' and prepared to run after and strangle each one of them.

"My cooking isn't _that_ bad," he snarled, and took off.

Tears sprouted from Bruno's lids as he sprinted, Crow screaming apologies up ahead. Because yes; Jack's gourmet meals were_ that_ bad.

* * *

><p><p>

_Finish_


End file.
